


She was her and fell in love

by SPI24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPI24/pseuds/SPI24
Summary: When she saw her,she knew Alison will change her life.





	She was her and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> There will be chapter two. Enjoy it!

Hanna and Emily stood on the hall of the school when a beautiful girl passed. She had blond hair,blue eyes and a gorgeous smile.  
"How beautiful this girl is,Em" Hanna said being shocked.  
"Her name is Alison" Emily said looking at Alison.  
"Wait a minute.. You know her?"  
"Not personally..she moved here from Los Angeles. She's with me in French class..her mother died"Emily said being sorry for her.  
"It sucks.."  
Alison was staying on the hallway when a mean girl started to make fun of her.She dropped her books down and left. Emily saw what happened and she went to help her.  
"I'm sorry for what she has done to you..she likes to make fun of other people" Emily said while she was helping the beautiful girl.  
"It's not your fault.." Alison replied being sad.  
"Look" she gave Alison all her stuff from the floor.  
"Thank you so much"  
"With pleasure"  
After that,Emily left.Alison called her and asked her to wait.  
"Wait!! What is your name?" Alison asked her.  
"Emily Fields" Emily said and smiled.  
"My name is Alison Dilaurentis"Alison smiled too.  
"I know ..we have french togheter"  
"ohhh,you're right..See you then"  
"See you then"  
After that, "see you then" was their thing.


End file.
